


Печеньки

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens драбблы [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, dark side cookies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Ангел выманил демона Кроули из ада? Да ради своего бога! Ад ещё и приплатить готов, лишь бы ангел не передумал и не вернул обратно.





	Печеньки

Когда перед Азирафелем предстал князь ада Вельзевул, ангел был один дома. Подгадали или случайность? Он подобрался и мысленно попрощался с милым Кроули.  
\- Ангел, - Вельзевул кивнула с кислым видом. - Как поживает этот ззззасранец?  
\- Кроули? - рискнул предположить Азирафель, в любом случае предпочитающий беседу мордобою.  
Ещё один кивок.  
\- Нормально, - осторожно проговорил Азирафель.  
\- Счастье какое, - всё тем же невыразительным тоном проговорила Вельзевул. - И обратно домой не просится?  
Обратно? Да ад его милому Кроули в кошмарах снится! Азирафель отрицательно покачал головой.  
Вельзевул молча протянула корзинку с... Азирафель с ужасом заглянул внутрь: только не ещё один Антихрист, божечка, пожалуйста, умоляю!  
Ему повезло. В корзинке было... печенье. Много печенья. И оно восхитительно пахло!  
\- Продолжайте в том же духе, - кивнула Вельзевул. - Держите его при себе. И подальше от нас.  
Неожиданный поворот. Или он и в самом деле так удачно напугал всех в аду, что теперь даже взятки предлагают... или Кроули так достал их всех, что они и рады избавиться, с юмором (хотя и несколько недобрым) подумалось Азирафелю.  
Вельзевул помялась, но всё же спросила, неожиданно осторожно и деликатно:  
\- А сами вы никуда не собираетесь?  
Куда, на Небеса что ли?  
\- Нет!  
\- И с этим отродьем у вас... всё нормально?  
\- То есть? - не совсем понял Азирафель, его что, о подробностях личной жизни спрашивают?  
\- Ангел, как вы его терпите? - возопила Вельзевул, не выдержав.  
\- С удовольствием! - столь же экспрессивно ответил Азирафель.  
\- Ангел, вы и в самом деле святой! - изумлённо покачала головой Вельзевул и исчезла, не прощаясь.  
Демоны. Никаких манер!


End file.
